


导火索

by yueyue260



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Portgas D. Ace Lives
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yueyue260/pseuds/yueyue260
Summary: 原作剧情改变，艾斯存活if，二设众多的dom/sub世界观dom 支配者，sub服从者 switch 改换者香克斯教艾斯如何成为一个合格的拥有霸王色的dom，学费是马尔科。dom 艾斯，sub马尔科，switch香克斯艾↹马双向箭头，然后红马有性描写，有红的daddy issue描写。
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. 玩鸟【1】

**Author's Note:**

> 是贵乱且狗血的NTR感脑洞  
> 请不要轻易挑战自己

嗡————嗡———嗡——嗡—嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡  
脑内的嗡鸣声越来越急促，甚至固定成了长而不灭的脑内音调。  
有点不妙。  
像是渴慕水的人无意识地吞咽，马尔科已经不知觉地伸手摁向太阳穴多次。  
可怜哪。  
红发的四皇没有出声提醒眼前的人什么，只是单手撑着脸直视对方，像是颇有兴趣，可事情却是顶无聊的——  
原白胡子海贼团一番队队长马尔科，现在正在他的面前商讨着所谓的『还人情』。  
一个月前，海军本部马林梵多之上，没有赢家。  
海军原本想要灭绝的最大罪恶犯血脉——海贼王之子，艾斯并没有死。而代价恰是旧时代王者的陨落，白胡子，那个被誉为世界最强之人，死了。  
曾经，这已经是曾经了，大海上没有人不知道这个“真理”——如果你伤害了白胡子的任何一个成员，那就要做好被整个海贼团报复的觉悟。白胡子海贼团是家族式的团体，他们绝不会放过伤害了家人的人。然而谁都知晓，定住那庞大白鲸船的锚，正是白胡子爱德华·纽盖特本人，现如今那曾经的王者已经不在了。  
在大海之上，有一种现象，当鲸在海洋中死去，它的尸体最终会沉入海底，一座鲸鱼尸体可以供养数十个种族近万的生物，他们在鲸鱼的尸体上啮取肉体、改造栖息环境，最终鲸尸成为大海无数自然生态的一部分，此之谓鲸落。  
白胡子的死，是一场鲸落。  
大白鲸沉入海底的过程中，有无数闻风而动的鲨鱼、甲壳类生物争相吞食着掉落的王者：凯多、BIGMOM两大海贼团悍然越过边境、重新划定势力范围；黑胡子也利用旧王者的震震果实能力，配合着暗暗果实，将追击的复仇势力一一打退，甚至反客为主地占据了不少原白胡子海贼团的领岛；不少其他势力正打算利用这难得的机会意图在这新世界再划一些新版图出来；海军本部由乐园搬迁至新世界一侧，新的马林梵多迎来了鹰派的执权者；白胡子麾下四十三个联盟船队受挫程度不一，合盟条约一时摇摇欲坠，自顾不暇。而最关键的是  
拼命救出来的艾斯，自抢救过来之后便人事不知，晕到现在。  
太累了。  
马尔科聚拢着桌上的情报，不打算再看，拿下平光镜，捏了捏自己的鼻梁骨。  
保存有生力量，适当放弃部分势力范围。  
尽量对外选择谈判，武力冲突不可取，保持克制。  
对小势力的敲打，展现底盘实力也有必要。  
破坏老爹规矩的人，现在视情况来定。  
………  
桩桩件件的事既有矛盾又有联系，全都堆积在马尔科的脑袋里，仿佛一堆大象在甩鼻子打架，吵得马尔科日夜不宁，连着几天睡不着之后，马尔科终于决定让自己休息一下，他就算是不死鸟果实能力者，也并不意味着连续工作不会猝死。  
他应该闭上眼睛。  
当他闭上眼睛。  
他看见了那无人穿着的船长外披挂在了丛云切之上。

  
_**老爹死了**_ 。

  
不死鸟睁开了眼睛。  
然后看着自己房间内不远处睡着的小火苗，艾斯。  
艾斯没有醒，他还活着，只是没有醒。  
那一日  
艾斯和路飞作为血脉的受害者，被海军大将赤犬追击，灼热的岩浆拳头一拳打穿了挡在艾斯身上的半只翅膀，也打中了以肉身做盾保护弟弟的艾斯。  
提前打开海楼石手铐的不死鸟以平生最快的速度，几乎赶上了一场救援。  
再多十秒，强悍的不死鸟肉身就能挡住岩浆，一如刚才他挡住光。  
可现在只有那翅尖将将挡了几寸岩浆，那饱含恶意的拳头仍然砸中了艾斯。  
艾斯的情况似乎并不太妙，蓝金色的不死鸟身上再生之炎暴涨，将背部中招开始冒火的青年完全包裹住，甚至形成一道火墙，蓝色中夹杂着几许红色，他们的火焰再次交融在一起，被全世界注视着。  
“你找死。”  
“包庇罪犯者，同罪！”  
海军大将拔出拳头之后，再次举起了自己的拳头。  
“艾斯！”  
艾斯的弟弟还在大叫，地上艾斯的生命卡还在燃烧，越来越小，直至完全被蓝红的火焰卷进，不被任何人所见。  
无慈悲的拳头打中火墙之前，就已经被鲸鲨鱼人挡住，争取到了宝贵的几秒。  
“甚平，你不要再无谓拖延时间了，作为原七武海，你应该知道我的实力。”  
“如果拼命一搏的话，能拖延一下也值得了。”  
正是如此。  
在火焰交融里，蓝金色的不死鸟趁机重化飞翔之姿，背负着意识不清的艾斯，爪子抓着尚未反应过来的草帽，一路带着草帽的吱哇怪叫“艾斯”，飞走了。  
“快射击！”不知道是谁在指挥，大喊着，“快把他们打下来。巨人部队呢？快拿网来！”  
“这几秒就够了不是吗？”原七武海笑得镇定，似乎完全不介意下一秒就会死在原地，他早就立誓战死沙场。  
海军大将的怒气似乎加剧了岩浆的高温，“你们竟然以为可以逃出去吗？”  
一柄附着武装色的花剑和鱼人空手道一起架住了岩浆的怒火，岩浆滴落，烧灼着地面。  
“霸气吗？”  
……  
越飞越远的不死鸟即使有着幻兽的听力，也并没有办法再了解身后战场的进程，他得救艾斯，他得找医生，他们的船医在哪里，艾斯不能死，老爹说艾斯不能死。  
此后，不死鸟的火焰一直缠绕着自然系火的拥有者，他们的火焰比以往任何一次交缠得更深，他想把那份自愈力完全传递给艾斯。  
老爹震离了岛，船医拖着医疗箱过来了，黑胡子出现了，战场上的风云几变，马尔科却把全部心神凝聚在半闭上眼的艾斯身上。  
刚才艾斯还好好的，趴在他的背上，那么清晰地说：“好怀念噢，马尔科，你的毛真的好舒服。火也好舒服。”  
现在艾斯躺在弟弟的腿上，又哭又笑，他说了路飞，说了老爹，说了大家。  
说了此生无憾。  
艾斯的呼吸越来越微弱了，船医摇了摇头，艾斯的弟弟崩溃地大叫：“艾斯————”  
全场的人都听见了，连看镜像电话虫直播的场外众人都开始絮絮碎语，“火拳艾斯死了？”白胡子也惊得停住了手，生生受了黑胡子全团的炮火数十发。  
他的火焰再次自身上延伸到艾斯的身上，他知道这或许只是什么垂死挣扎，只是他无法让艾斯带着剧痛死去，艾斯说了再生之炎很舒服的，那么他能做的也只是如此。  
不死鸟的眼泪，掉了下来。  
灵魂在尖叫。  
痛得马尔科立马抬头四望。  
“老爹！！”是无数白胡子成员的尖叫，那个生受了无数伤害的“怪物”站立着，不曾逃跑。屹立在地上，如重山一般的大海贼终于走向了末期。  
山之将倾，地震赫赫，一阵不知从何而来的威压散落四方，像是白胡子最后的骄傲。  
“one piece是存在的。”是大海贼爱德华·纽盖特留给世人的最后一句话。  
对马尔科来说，老爹留下的最后一句话，是精神链接断开之前，老爹说的：“活下去，儿子，时代即将改变，你们都会有光明的未来，艾斯不会死的。”  
明明隔在最远的地方，他的父亲却如此笃定艾斯不会死便毅然赴死了。  
在马林梵多湾岸上爆发的白胡子海盗舰队VS海军总部、王下七武海联合军的顶上决战中，传奇大海贼，白胡子海贼团船长，身死。  
地层松动，红色岩浆漫上，海军大将赤犬并没有放弃确定艾斯的结局和追杀龙的儿子。  
“还在抱着死人哀悼吗？”  
“这么难过，下去陪他吧。”  
他应该挡住那攻击，草帽已经晕了，只有他能了不是吗？  
“大家快跑啊！！快跑到船上去。”身边还有大喊的声音。  
“甚平，你带着艾斯弟弟走吧。”他拜托着鱼人替他做一些事情。“让大家都跑吧，我在这里。”  
结局不应该是这样的。  
马尔科没有想到，在他出手之前，另有一柄西洋剑格架住了赤焰拳头。  
“马尔科，你要是再这么慢，迟早会被人逮笼子里去的。”  
红发的四皇甚至还可以在战场上开一些玩笑。  
“红发？！”是不同音调的惊呼。  
无人知晓，昨天还被目击到正在和凯多接触的红发海贼团，怎么现在突然就出现在了现场。  
雷德佛斯出现在海军本部，然后一个小型的潜水艇浮了出来，一个戴着斑点帽的男人讨要着路飞，“我是医生，交给我吧。”  
“红发，你要……”放走龙的儿子？  
赤犬的脸色不佳，青雉的冰河时代直追海底拼命开跑的潜水艇，而一直悠闲的黄猿也发出了八尺琼勾玉。  
好大的手笔，红发的新时代就是艾斯的弟弟吧，想起来，那个草帽的确像是红发之前那顶不离身的帽子。  
“马尔科，艾斯死了吗？”红发问着他。  
“红发，你到底想干什么？”海军方先问出大家的疑惑。  
“艾斯如果已经死亡，那么海军和白胡子海贼团两边没必要再打下去了，扩大伤亡只能徒然便宜了不怀好意的某些人。”香克斯的眼神毫不掩饰地指向黑胡子，全船站在香克斯的身后，为他的话背书，“哪些人没有打够的，我们可以来做对手！”  
黑胡子他们先行撤退了，似乎不愿提前和红发正面起冲突。  
“两败俱伤不是大家想要的结果，所以各位请看在我的面上，结束战争吧。”红发的四皇提出了要求和台阶。“白胡子和艾斯的葬礼交给我来办吧，没必要再对他们的尸体大做文章了。”  
海军方面却在犹豫，最后是战国拍了板。  
顶上决战结束了。  
艾斯真的死了吗？闭上眼睛就真的死了吗？  
没有死，就真的活了吗？  
雷德佛斯号一直围着白胡子团的船队，海军看着他们收敛了白胡子的尸体，把一直没有动静的火拳也带上了船。  
“呼吸很微弱呢。”红发在船上得到允许碰触了一下艾斯，“真的活下来了吗？”  
“再生之炎对别人的效果不如我自己的好。”马尔科满脸颓色，他也不知道自己真的救下了艾斯吗？刚才他感受着艾斯的呼吸微弱细长到几乎不呼吸了，这也是船医觉得药石无灵的原因，外伤已经治愈但是呼吸就是在减弱，也失去了意识。  
“不过应该不会死的，那个感觉不会骗我。”香克斯说了一句奇怪的话。  
“什么？”  
“节哀顺变，白胡子的事，我很遗憾。”  
“……”面对红发的正经，马尔科还是觉得有些不习惯，虽然早就了解对方是个社交高手，可那家伙不是总爱说些不着调的话吗？到现在似乎都没有说什么惯常的笑语，好像曾经的习惯都没有了。  
过去改变了。  
脑海里开始有一阵短促的“嗡—”音。


	2. 玩鸟【2】

脑子里持续的嗡鸣声如百千只蜂鸟持续振翅，几如实体化的音网，收缚着空间。  
连他也快听不清自己在这一片轰鸣中说了什么，他只是在完成说这个动作。  
“过来点。”  
他走了过去，向谁走去？  
“马尔科。”  
谁在叫他吗？  
马尔科咽下了不知第几次出现的口水。  
“你要喝水吗？”红发的声音变得奇怪，像是在调侃什么。  
马尔科茫然地摇了摇头，但是递到他眼前的水杯却纹丝不动。“可是我觉得你应该喝水了。”  
不轻不重的强调，水杯却发生了异变：背景虚化，其他东西不复存在，只有杯子被 **放大** ， _争先恐后地挤进眼里_ ，仿佛杯子里荡起的水冲击的不是杯壁而是他的心似的。  
马尔科视野里仿佛只剩下那杯水。

  
“ **喝了它** 。”  
于是，像不听话的小孩儿终于认命吃药一样，马尔科拿起了那杯水。  
他其实并不是很渴，小口饮着，速度有点慢，杯里的水还有点微妙的甜味。  
‘要把这杯水喝完吗？’  
他看了一眼对面坐着的红发，想探求一个答案。  
平日里总是在开玩笑的四皇此刻脸上果不其然带着笑意，像是鼓励又更像是……  
不对，这很不应该，他和红发的关系不是这样的。  
“红发，你！”恍如大梦惊觉的马尔科把水杯啪的一声拍回桌子上，双手撑在桌子上，怒视着还是一派悠然的香克斯，他刚才差点进入了sub space状态，他竟然对别船的船长表现了服从，“你竟敢，竟敢……”  
“竟敢让你服从？”香克斯并没有什么愧意地把话补了下去，“不是挺好的吗？水不好喝吗？”  
红发的四皇眨了眨眼睛，眼神指向那喝了三分之一左右的水。马尔科低头看了看，又抬头望他，欲言又止。  
“而且声音没有了吧。”  
啪嗒，拇指和中指相互摩擦，一声清脆的响指声落在安静的房间里。  
“醒了没。”  
“我……”  
脑子里长期以来都在回想的嗡鸣声确实消失了，他所渴求的东西暂时得到了满足。  
“ **低下头，过来点。** ”  
“服从不舒服吗？”香克斯伸出了手，没有遭遇什么抵抗，他碰触着金发男人的脸，手指在对方下颌处摩挲逡巡，新冒出来的胡茬有点扎手，似乎眼前的男人已经很久没有收拾一下自己了，靠近之后明显可见的黑眼圈，完全可以想象出这段时间发生了什么。  
“很久没睡了？”有点低沉的询问声，音调却柔和得像是在迷惑什么。“ **想睡觉吗？** ”  
想睡觉吗？  
问题当然有答案。  
于是这段时间强抑下去的疲劳像是被一个钩子慢慢地勾出来一样，丝丝缕缕，又成条成片成网拢在他的身上。是有什么人在背后推着他吗？不然为什么，他那么想往前倒？又为什么觉得脖子处有人在揉着他的羽毛？  
“睡吧，我会接住你。”  
马尔科，不可以。  
脑海里似乎有什么在提醒，但是提醒的人是谁，他也分辨不清了。  
“别想那么多，睡吧。”  
催促他的声音依旧是柔和从容的却带着控制性，像放在背上按摩的手，顺着肌理摁压着，找寻着本人都不知道的身体痛点。  
他应该臣服，那是他的天性，一如睡觉的本能让他睡去。  
“有我在……”多么令人安心的话，在马林梵多最惊惶的时候， 他也曾听过一句带着安抚和镇压双重意义的“马尔科，收手吧，有我在。”

和老爹不一样的。

**“马尔科，去吧。”“马尔科，对吧？”“马尔科，我的孩子，为什么要束手束脚，既然背负了白胡子之名，就尽情在海上驰骋吧。”**  
  
他的親父从未约束过他，每一次的精神安抚都是充满着父亲的自豪，我的孩子从没有任何不好，如果你觉得不对，就闭上你的嘴。  
在世人眼里再不讨喜的人都是老爹嘴里的孩子，是让老爹自豪的儿子们。  
也正是如此，他才惯于在一切人面前说“整片大海上，无人不知伤害了我们的伙伴/家人的人，会有什么下场，艾斯，你等着，我们马上来救你。”  
  
只要有老爹在，不死鸟就有回家的巢。  
  
香克斯有点讶然，手里的触感渐渐从厚实柔顺的羽毛变成最开始的胡子扎手。在他看来几乎已经完全要进入sub space状态的小鸟竟然要醒了？明明都已经成功地让他服从了。就在刚才，马尔科显出了不死鸟的形态，毛乎乎的脖颈近乎主动地在蹭着他的手，那双眼睛也闭上了，每当他的手顺着摸下去，小鸟的喉咙便会发出舒服的咕噜噜，身体跟着指令在走，低着头，收敛着翅膀，仿佛就蹲在地上不会飞了。  
香克斯在瞬间想过，这只疲惫的小鸟属于他的了。  
“有我在呢。”安心睡吧。  
然而也几乎是瞬间，那只小鸟发出了凄厉的哀鸣。  
求安抚的不死鸟换成了马尔科，单纯的人，他睁开了双眼，自上而下，香克斯看得见对方的眼眶挂着眼泪，也看得见对方像是被火烫了一样跳开。  
“滚开，别碰我。”字字都粗粝得要把后槽牙咬碎。  
“抱歉，我没有恶意。”各种意义上，他都让马尔科陷入了不安。“你只是太累了。”  
毫无疑问，白胡子的精神链接还在发挥余威，刚才他的行为就是在和白胡子争夺控制权。也不怪马尔科几乎是以看待死敌的眼光看着他，不想去除船长的链接，就算精神为之痛苦。  
“会很痛苦噢，白胡子是很强大的，如果你非要维持着原来的链接，的确可以维持很久，可是除非你将来永远不和新的人产生链接，并且时时刻刻忍受着没有回应带来的嗡鸣。不然你保不住的。”  
香克斯没有想到的是，当他如此明示之后，马尔科脸上露出的第一个表情竟然是欣喜，好像他只听见了“可以维持很久原来的链接”这句话，明明这个把月就已经苦不堪言，甚至无意识在寻求解脱。  
眼前的sub好像这三十年都活在条件舒适区，白胡子给了他最大的自由和放任，由着他觉得靠自己可以撑到最后。  
“你不想要其他人的链接，那艾斯呢？”香克斯轻声地提醒着什么，“当他醒过来之后，你还要做代理船长吗？他是dom吧？”  
马尔科轻快地回复着：“是的。”那是他们家族寄予厚望的末子，是老爹留下的希望。虽然之前并没有任何表征，中和得像是switch，但是老爹说过D之一族全是dom，他们还开过玩笑，难不成D是dom的D？  
“那他的链接你也不要吗？”  
“……”  
“艾斯必然会和白胡子行事不同，到时候你要听谁的？在大海上，没有dom的sub会被掠夺噢。至少海军会有兴趣吧，白胡子海贼团大副。”  
香克斯最后的语调抑扬顿挫得近乎幸灾乐祸，好似当年挖墙脚“哟，马尔科，你要来我这里吗？”  
“嗯，噢，我懂了。”面对马尔科的沉默，香克斯立马挖出了马尔科不愿意多谈的，“艾斯没有醒，你在害怕。”  
“他不想醒过来，面对自己的责任吗？”  
“别这样说艾斯。”  
“明明是D，却没有表现出dom的担当，让一个sub保护他。你失职，他也失职。 ”  
“艾斯，艾斯他不是我的dom。”  
“是啊，所以你想自己承担整个船队吗？可真厉害啊。”  
“……”面对香克斯近乎毫无掩饰的嘲讽，马尔科沉默不语，然后好一会儿才尴尬地回复“这是我们自己的事。”  
“是啊，所以那你找外人说什么呢？”  
不再掩饰的威压，原本中和的switch气场渐渐转为dom一方，原本就飞扬的眼因为气势也愈发盛气凌人。  
“唔，红发你！！”面对香克斯几乎是针对式的逼迫，马尔科眉头一皱，他不舒服，和霸王色不同，他无法靠心理免疫DS之间的关系。  
他的心理在拒绝臣服，他的生理在欢呼着向那个会照顾你的人屈服，你习惯了听从船长的命令，你惯于执行而非决策……  
“怎么，你觉得我太温柔了吗？也是，以后谁会对sub船长那么手下留情。”  
**“跪下。”**  
四皇红发气场全开。


	3. 玩鸟【3】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 中间一段马尔科突然从容卖身都是作者不会写，才导致性格突变，一切OOC在我。

“跪下。”  
当暗含霸王色威压的指令下过来的时候，马尔科的脊柱就犹如过电一般，忍不住微微抖了几分，这是他无法控制的身体反应，红发的领地里全部地方都充满了红发个人的意志力，本来就不是怎么舒服的地方，他的身体一直在反抗着，这一道直接指向他的指令更是雪上加霜。  
‘老爹’马尔科回忆着那如山一般的男人，想象着彼时还没有沉没的莫比迪克号，那是让他舒服的环境，那里有他多如河沙的兄弟家人，有父亲爽朗的大笑，有飞扬的旗帜，有……  
“噢，还不错嘛，不愧是白胡子的左膀右臂呢。”红发的四皇看见明明在颤抖却还在用手强撑着桌子，硬挺着不跪的男人并没有多生气，只是用手慢悠悠地敲着桌子，一下，一下，再一下，一分又一分加深着指令力度，“没事，我们还有很长的时间呢，对吧？”  
他们都在沉默着，像是一场无声的较量，而香克斯的确很欣赏负隅顽抗，那多有意思呀。  
他并不畏惧白胡子，如果他和白胡子的对刀能劈裂天空，那么在这只小鸟身上的新战场又会是怎么样呢？  
香克斯看着马尔科的表情，预估着情况，最后只得感慨对方真不愧是不死鸟，他的意志和残留的白胡子意识在身体里打架，搁寻常人身上早已痛得满地打滚了，而马尔科愣是把一口血吞得无声无息仿佛无事发生。  
有些逸散的视线飘到显眼的标记，香克斯一笑，心想：真是可怕的白胡子海贼啊。  
于是，带着一种混杂着敬意和恶作剧的复杂心情，红发的四皇不打任何招呼就瞬间收敛了全部气息，刚才咄咄逼人的dom一下子就不见了。  
而刚才一直硬挺着不跪，有如身处两股暴风潮对撞的马尔科倏地失去了一股拉扯的力量，反而像是被惯性推得往前一扑，跌坐到了地上。  
哈哈哈哈  
笑声未免过于让人难堪，浑身汗汵汵的马尔科想挣着起来，却被红发更快地自上而下摁住了肩膀。  
“你觉得你还可以撑得住几次呢？”  
“松手，放开我。”马尔科的脸上表情并不怎么好，像是忍辱又像是按捺怒火。“我不会屈服的。”  
“是啊。在我眼前的是个多么优秀的Sub，刚才的情况不少意志力不够的dom都撑不住呢，不过你不会觉得浪费意志去抵抗天性可以不用付出代价吧？”  
红发的话并不是什么危言耸听，马尔科自己都知道，虽然在这片大海上可以纯粹以意志战胜他的人屈指可数，可是原本没有回应的精神链接在一次次外界冲刷下会越来越稀薄，直至完全断开。  
“你觉得还能再来几次呢？”  
“你觉得谁会忍着对没有dom的sub不动手呢？”  
“要不，马尔科，我们再来一次？”笑得眼如新月的四皇似乎完全没有自己在威胁什么的自觉，语气和淡得好像在问询对方要不要留下来喝口茶？漫不经心之下，眼光却灼灼地盯着他。  
仰头看见的笑容很有感染力，气场和煦并不迫人，但是马尔科却睁大了眼睛，他不能再让香克斯继续下去了。  
“红发。”马尔科的口气软了下去，像是在试探，又叫了一声更低的“红发。”  
“嗯？你要说什么？”  
马尔科低垂了几分头颅，显出一些央求姿态，也避开了香克斯的直视，“鱼人岛。”  
香克斯是聪明人，不消马尔科说得多清楚，自然知道马尔科在问要不要接手这块地盘。  
鱼人岛地处分野，是乐园进入新世界的必经之地，上靠香波地，离海军本部也近，各种势力错综复杂，人鱼和鱼人又涉及种族买卖等等问题。  
虽说是有利可图之地，但也着实是块烫手山芋。  
原本有白胡子镇着那里，各方反应倒也不以至于炸了锅，也正是白胡子的仁义才让那里没有陷入战争和困顿，原七武海 海侠甚平才会背叛政府，帮白胡子力保艾斯。  
如今白胡子已死，而近来低调的白胡子残党眼见颓了下去，各方势力又将蠢蠢欲动，甚至背后未必没有海军下场搅浑水。  
香克斯心思转了几圈，才听马尔科继续说：“甚平和纳摩尔他们守了一段时间，还没出大事但这不是长久之计。”  
的确，白胡子们剩下的实力已经不足以镇住这处要害。香克斯隐约记起似乎有情报说到大妈有意染指鱼人岛？  
“大妈想要那块地方，你也知道她的甜食狂热。”马尔科苦笑地说出最重要的原因，鱼人岛是甚平的故乡，也是老爹生前极为照拂的地方，如果不是迫不得已，他何必如此。如果注定保不住，不如给红发，至少新世界都知晓红发是有江湖道义的海贼团，平素也不怎么折腾领地。  
“果然你们也有了那个情报，我还以为你不知道呢。”  
“鱼人岛，你当初多次派人暗自入境买特有甜食的事，老爹都知道，他一直睁一只眼闭一只眼。”  
香克斯也喜欢吃鱼人岛的甜食这件事一直是两团中一小撮人之间心照不宣的小秘密，马尔科正是其中一个。  
“是啊，所以我不是给他带酒了嘛。”  
听了马尔科的话，香克斯耸了耸肩，以一种遗憾的口吻责备着：“马尔科，我原本还以为你是个聪明的人呢。打这种感情牌，你是觉得我会冒着和大妈直接冲突的风险，占一个离我势力范围如此远的地方就为了一点甜食？这样的话，你该说甜食狂热的人是我。还是你觉得拥有这块领岛对我来说是好事，这就是你想还的人情？又或是想和我结盟吗？你知道旁人会怎么看我和你的联盟，会说sub船长果然就是会被吞并了原本的势力范围。”  
“若是单论帮忙的话，与其想送岛给我，不如送人给我，至少我和你都知道，我的确对你非常感兴趣，对吧？”香克斯拍了拍比自己年长的sub的脸颊，真是奇怪的体验，眼前金发的男人明明早已接手白团具体事项的管理又兼任第一队队长多年，平时也算杀伐果断，可现在却如此失准，仿佛不堪重负。  
失去了指向标的不死鸟，飞不准了。  
香克斯的话听在耳里句句都是扎心，可也句句都是实话，所以心里就算有如打了五味瓶，马尔科也不知道自己可以如何辩驳，他是红发也会做出同样的选择，所以他到底为何而来呢？  
马尔科长久的沉默让香克斯有点意兴阑珊，似乎再没有兴趣陪着呆若木头的客人，反身就准备走。  
“红发，我求你。”  
背后传来的话音量有点低却清楚地咬清了每个字。  
香克斯回头看见刚才打死不跪的人，以一种笨拙却勉强可说标准的sub姿势，在他的眼前跪了下来。  
“噢，回心转意了吗？我的确可以给你指令。”他伸出手抬起马尔科的头。“要来我这里吗？”  
“求你教教艾斯。”  
“……”  
一瞬间，红发的四皇的确感觉到了一种被冒犯，眼前的男人宁可选择一个什么都不知道甚至都没有醒来的小屁孩，也不愿意真正地对他服从一次。  
“你要选择一个没醒来的人当dom？”  
“艾斯会醒过来的。”  
“噢，你那么相信？是准备靠你爱的呼唤来实现？”  
原谅他的刻薄吧，他只是有一点点生气罢了。  
“因为艾斯在整个世界为他准备的一场战争中都活了下来，他一定会做得到的，他只是这次睡得久了点，我都习惯了。他一定会醒过来。”  
看到马尔科开始笑，红发四皇的怒气条似乎又升高了一点点。  
傻鸟。  
“红发，你说得对，我得保护好老爹留下来的东西。”  
向敌船船长求助没有自尊？自尊心并不能保护好任何东西。  
所以作为sub向dom求助有问题吗？  
当你两手空空的时候，最好收起自己的自尊心。  
“你说过，你对我很有兴趣。”  
等一下。  
向来习惯了口花花不用兑现的红发四皇一时竟有点发懵，以前总是让他扑空的鸟突然自己扑进来，真的很奇怪！  
“顶上战争后，大家都以为艾斯死了。”正是如此，世界经济报为首的各大报纸都报道这一特大新闻，所以他们才带着昏迷不醒的艾斯几乎躲开了所有人的窥探，把这一撮小火苗保存在最深处。  
世界在迎接着海贼王之子的灭亡。  
他们的艾斯还好好活着。  
“原因不明的昏迷，你也没办法解决不是吗？”所以香克斯也有点好奇为何马尔科如此坚定艾斯会醒过来，而不是这样的半死半活中。  
“虽然说这个很奇怪，但是，我有个兄弟在战场上被那个，呃，伊万科夫所诱惑，想顺应自己的本心，等一下，不是以藏，他只是习惯女装而已。然后马林梵多之后，他跑去找革命军了，竟然还真的让他找到了人，最近几天他重新和我取得了联系。”  
“所以？”  
“如果你还记得草帽路飞吗？”  
“路飞怎么了？”  
“他在掉落马林梵多之前，为了救艾斯，把推进城一到六层都闯过了。”  
虽然早就在信息情报里知晓了，可是在马尔科的嘴里再一次听到路飞的英勇事迹，想着那个孩子当初浑身浴血人事不知的模样，香克斯还是忍不住揪了一下心。  
“你知道那个麦哲伦的能力。”  
“毒？”  
“对，他中毒了，但是他不仅活了下来，还活蹦乱跳地在马林梵多打架。”  
“你找到了原因？”  
“正是那位伊万科夫。他是荷尔蒙果实者，他可以提高人体激素……”  
“所以你想靠他？”  
“如果草帽都可以出现奇迹，艾斯没有可能做不到。”  
“说得好。”可是和他有什么关系呢？  
“红发，我想求你的是，求你教艾斯霸王色霸气。艾斯的天赋不能浪费，他要成为有霸王色的dom。”  
艾斯有霸王色霸气，原本应该是老爹亲自教的，可是那再也没有机会了。  
雷利或许也可以，可是有情报说，似乎雷利现在正在教草帽，并且艾斯恐怕还是不能接受海贼王的大副做自己的师父。  
“噢~可是我为什么要为自己培养敌人呢？”  
香克斯并不是多认真的反驳，罗杰船长的孩子，他教一下也是可以的，就像当年他的霸王色觉醒也是罗杰船长和雷利先生教入门的。  
只是……  
“因为我会付学费。”


	4. 玩鸟【4】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艾斯上线，走了点剧情，但其实我还是想写狗血后续。

被黑暗吞没并不是多陌生的事，至少在他生前，他就长于和黑暗相处了。  
“海贼王罗杰如果有个孩子会怎么样？”  
这个问题的答案是黑。  
“爷爷，我活下来真的好吗？”  
没有答案的回复是黑。  
“则哈哈哈，艾斯队长你也加入我吧。”  
狞笑的豁牙奸人是黑。  
“你的父亲就是已故海贼王高尔德.罗杰。”  
千万人勘破他的身世是黑。  
“白胡子只是个时代遗留的败者。”  
恶毒的挑衅是黑。  
“艾斯！！”  
路飞惊恐的脸也是黑暗……  
原谅他吧，他只是有点累了，身上的伤口真的是疼死人了，各位兄弟会原谅他突然的昏睡吧，毕竟大家都知道了他的瞌睡症。  
  
所以波特卡斯.D.艾斯再次在黑暗中昏昏睡去。  
在众多家人的包围中，在他终于承认的爱里。  
  
“呐，艾斯，你知道我的梦想是什么吗？”戴着高礼帽的金短发男孩，在树上晃着腿，笑嘻嘻地说出什么不得了的话，“我要破坏我爸他们的世界，因为我讨厌他和他们。”  
艾斯觉得有点怀念，他已经很久没有梦见自己小小的兄弟了，那个金发男孩发表的弑父宣言总是让他从五岁心动到现在，像是他的梦想借由他人之口说了出来。  
他也想毁灭这个罗杰带来的世界。  
这个身为罗杰之子便流着世界罪恶之血的世界。  
  
  
可是萨博已经………  
艾斯想让那个记忆里的兄弟靠近一点自己，但是那个男孩的幻象拿起水管一蹦一蹦地越跑越远了，仿佛前方有什么在等他。  
“等等我呀，艾斯，萨博。”  
艾斯听见了自家弟弟那种特有的含糊叫唤音，像是等着喂的小鸟发出了要食的鸣叫，那个小猴子总喜欢跟着他，也如此毫不犹豫地说出，“艾斯活着当然对我比较重要。”  
路飞的眼睛里没有对善恶的评价，他只是告诉着自己的需求——我当然需要艾斯陪着我。  
如同树，如同兽，如同自然，科波山上的一切从来不评价血脉，只是纵着艾斯在里面找寻生存之道，所以艾斯喜欢科尔波山。也喜欢和路飞在科尔波山上的八年，路飞是他重要的弟弟，是萨博拜托过要好好照顾的弟弟，他们的弟弟。  
那现在他算完成了任务了吗？  
萨博会向他承认能独自把路飞放在身边保护了八年还没有出事的他是更大的哥哥了吗？艾斯嘴角噙着一点奇怪的笑意，当他发现自己可能真的不止在武力上赢了萨博之后，心底竟然有点微妙的轻松，不过现在他已经不再执着做哥哥了，在莫比迪克号上总是有一堆哥哥们凑过来，称赞着他的每一份进步、起哄着他的每一个小小失误……  
在无边的黑暗里，每当艾斯多想起一点人，就有一点光点浮出来，围着他，小小的，米粒一般。  
像极了当初他背着年幼又崴了脚的路飞迷失在黝黑的山路里，背后的“小猴子”伸手指着点点荧光说：“艾斯，你看，总是有路的。路在我指着的地方，你快走快走呀……”  
他没有在害怕。  
他身上还有一个弟弟，他的眼前还有一点荧光。  
路还很长，但终有尽头。  
  
  
“艾斯，今天有感觉好一点吗？睡那么久，起来都没有饭吃了。”  
总有谁在叫着他，但是他看不清是谁，声音也是嗡嗡的，但感觉起来是一种舒服极了的温凉，像是什么抱住了他。  
‘艾斯，你今天不讲大白鲸的故事了吗？’他还年幼的弟弟抬头问他。  
‘莫比迪克号啊……’艾斯沉思了一会儿，他还有好多的故事没说呢，老爹的伟大说八天八夜也说不完呢。  
老爹，老爹。  
“艾斯，老爹今天@#￥%……&*（）”  
那个听不出的声音今天更加模糊了，而艾斯想听清那些被省略的内容，可是他的眼睛无法睁开，耳朵无法听到更多，像是火被强行压住了燃烧。  
焦虑而躁动的人，越发思念起如厚土一般宽宏的精神力安抚，那如山一般的男人从精神链接中传递过来的爱意每每都能让艾斯的火熄灭，总是在笑着的親父告诉着他不需要愤怒、不需要燃烧一切。  
可是艾斯发现自己已经很久很久没有感觉到脑子里传来熟悉的抚摸。  
好像他回到了几年前的独自一人，或许更精确一点说，甚至还更糟糕一点。  
安抚不见了，取而代之的是一阵越来越严重的嗡鸣，像是有只蜂鸟在他的大脑里疯狂振翅。  
停下来。  
艾斯想下令，可是那只鸟不听他的。  
  
  
“艾斯，你弟弟现在挺好的，他也活着，还跟着冥王雷利在学霸气……”  
“艾斯，威布尔那家伙到处在和队长们起冲突……”  
“艾斯，提奇的势力扩张越来越大了，有消息说他已经抓住了一个超新星……”  
“艾斯，海军元帅换人了。”  
  
马尔科也不知道自己在做什么，他这段时间片刻不离艾斯身边，除了处理一船的诸多事务，还要保证艾斯失去意识的身体好好的，固定时间按摩翻身，累得无暇休息也不曾假手他人。最开始或许只是一个无望的尝试，他开始说出那些桩桩件件的事，像是等艾斯给他一个回复，可是艾斯并没有回复，所有的决策都还需要他自己下。  
过去下命令并不是多难的事，在老爹的默许下，马尔科几乎插手了所有莫比迪克号事务的管理，所以只不过是要把大家要做的事分配好、收集好各方势力信息、协调上下奖赏分明、权衡利弊……  
若不是每次单独汇报完，马尔科总要飞到已经昏昏欲睡的父亲手臂上，化作小鸟磨蹭着自己的dom，让那宽大的手如常地摸着背部的毛来作为固定的收尾动作，连马尔科自己都觉得说不定当船长没有那么难。这数十年来，他做得那么好又那么熟悉莫比迪克号，能让父亲如此放心，以至于最后只需要点头就可以了。  
“老爹，你不可以再喝酒了哟。”他惯常的说出自己对老爹的期待，半是作为儿子的撒娇半是作为船医的要求，而他的父亲总是大笑地摸着他，像是很多年前，又像是昨天。“再喝下去都听不出我说了什么了哦。”  
“那马尔科就自己做决定好了。”  
“才不要哟。”  
“老爹同意了也不要。”  
歪着头斜靠在臂弯装睡，蓝色的小鸟扭过身体表示自己的不高兴。  
没有人会看见船长室里，已经快要四十岁的一番队队长旁若无人地享受着对老爹任性的亲子时间。  
艾斯自然也没有。  
所以最开始艾斯并没有发现有哪里不对，一番队队长的声音扬得那么高、做事那么利索，虽然作战计划里总是顾及细节甚至战斗风格总是偏向于补缺，也只不过是因为天性爱照顾人吧。  
“开会了，大家等下吃完，就立马去会议室开指挥官每月总结会了。”马尔科又在说着让人吃不下去的话了。  
一个很温柔但事多的switch会是他们下一任船长吗？  
如此想着的艾斯又被顺手塞了一碗半满的汤，“别愣着了快点吃，多喝点水，小心噎着。”  
温的味噌汤并不烫手，半满的容量也不至于在交接时被晃悠出来，恰恰好的体贴。  
“怎么，被鸡妈妈的温柔迷晕了？”刚刚出来，还没有扯下围裙的料理人单手压着艾斯的肩膀，一向轻浮地调侃道。“你不赶紧吃完过去，小心不死鸟展翅糊你一翅膀毛。”  
萨奇总爱说笑，怎么会呢？  
真是太天真了。  
一堆Q版萨奇敲锣打鼓地在脑海里嘲笑他的天真。  
会议室里的马尔科简直像是台风，不留情地横扫一切，刚刚成为指挥官的艾斯简直懵逼得不能更懵逼了，这和之前说好的不一样啊。  
之前的马尔科对他，虽不能说极度偏心但艾斯也知道自己躲了很多差使，在船上他只需要先提升自己的战斗力就好，甚至好几个指挥官都陪他练过，不需要考虑太多，当你战果赫赫归来谁会在意你的年纪和小小的错误呢？  
在众人欢呼他的一再胜利，将他抛上天的时候，艾斯看得见那个人在对自己笑，然后在当天就会加班把他过多的战损平了账，就算被他发现，也只会带着几分似真似假的埋怨：“你什么时候才能不倒欠啊，你这次还是没有可以分的哟，全部都拿去补船了。”  
莫比迪克号从来没有分给他什么金银财宝，但是给他的足够多了，大家的包容、承认、欣赏、爱意。  
艾斯发现自己不再需要死死攥住自己的火，那把烧在他心里的火，甚至当他的果实能力被众人起哄：“艾斯，放个烟花嘛，放个嘛，biubiu的。”的时候他也没有被人看不起的愤怒，竟也当真扬起了手放了一把漫天艳霞，然后他看见火光里，蓝金色的不死鸟冲天而起。  
“漂亮。”  
这样的日子活再久都不会厌烦吧？  
他在莫比迪克号上享受着自由。  
然后自由结束了，无辜的艾斯眨巴眨巴眼睛，“等一下，我是不是听错了什么？”  
“没错，你的报告要重写，你得学会自己判断什么才是重点，不准让丢斯帮你写。与此同时，你得到了大家都想要的外差。”  
他年上的哥哥略带不满地用文件夹敲了一下他走神的大脑，然后其他几个哥哥又开始打赌这次的结果是几天就能凯旋。  
“等一下，等一下。”艾斯抬头看着一直笑而不语看着他的白胡子，为了更好地表达自己的意愿，甚至爬上了会议桌，站直大声发问：“老爹，这样真的好吗？你知道……”  
在担任第二队队长之前，他向老爹坦诚了关于“父亲”的秘密，自然也坦诚了他是dom的尴尬身份。  
在之前尝试建立家族精神链接的时候，老爹应该就大约知道了他的分类，几乎附不上去的尴尬无声地说明着年幼的dom和主dom几乎毫无关系且同类相斥。虽然白胡子并没有当着大家明说，只是让艾斯再等等。  
“咕哈哈哈哈，D之一族几乎全是dom呢，艾斯，我早就知道。”在得知他的身世之后，老爹脸色如常，只是笑着看着他。“我觉得之前是你在排斥我，而不是我在排斥着你。艾斯，你还是不肯做我的孩子吗？”  
“什么，当然没有这一回事！”之前就算有任何的纠结，在老爹的坦荡中，他还有什么怀疑呢？  
“那需要建立家族链接吗？”  
他的“老爹”对他发出第二次的邀请。  
做我的儿子吧，背负我的名号在大海上驰骋吧。  
年轻的dom对年长的dom低下了头，真正的以被庇佑的姿态融入了莫比迪克号。  
他接受了第二队队长的职位，也产生了新的困惑。  
“马尔科，这些年很是辛苦呢。”  
老爹的话，艾斯自然也懂，就算再不通人情事理，他也知道自己不应该夺取过多的风光了，现在还没有多少人知晓他是dom，而他应该支援那个总是习惯照顾他人的switch成为他们的下一任船长。  
“是，我会做好自己该做的事。”  
所以这多奇怪啊，让他掌管最新又最多战斗力的第二队，近来的任务都以第二队为中心其他队辅助，虽然结果总是胜利，众人围绕的欢呼声也是快乐的感觉，但是这超太过了不是吗？  
“老爹，这真的好吗？”年幼的末子仰头露出苦恼的表情，爱德华纽盖特叹了口气，和马尔科对视了一下，无声地交流着是不是放得太快了？或许这个过分年轻的孩子还没有准备好？  
看到马尔科重新规划任务，艾斯才松下一口气，心里却又意外也别扭了起来。  
天性不想他出让。  
但是，他应该为此忍耐，他爱这个家庭，他还要在这里待许久。  
或许他应该早早习惯马尔科那种事无巨细的安排。马尔科总是能让他安心许多，就像他在马林梵多最后看见马尔科飞过来，便有了交付弟弟的想法。  
  
所以是马尔科吗？  
那个含糊的声音是马尔科吗？  
陷入黑暗的艾斯终于想明白了什么。  
马尔科在叫他，老爹没有反应。  
莫比迪克号变天了。  
他应该醒过来，可是他真的该醒过来吗？  
一切硝烟战火不是因为他而起吗？世界都在害怕的海贼王的血脉不应该就此断绝吗？  
  
“艾斯……”  
有人在叫他。  
“艾斯……”  
总是在叫他。  
  
“我活着真的会比较好吗？”  
就像当年的路飞，有人直白地在回答着。  
  
“艾斯。”  
  
安布里奥·伊万科夫在动用治愈荷尔蒙之前，最后一次确认着，“你们真的确定要让他这么走一趟鬼门关？十年的寿命不说，可是成功率只有一两点？”  
世界的因缘可真奇妙，原本“她”觉得黑发的艾斯boy是龙的孩子，没想到竟然是海贼王的遗留子，龙的孩子和海贼王之子还是结义兄弟，而最奇妙的还是当萨博boy发烧醒过来的时候竟然也恢复了记忆，他丢失的记忆竟然也是那两个黑发的兄弟。  
“艾斯不是什么必须被消灭的海贼，他是我的兄弟。”  
不大的房间里几乎站满了人，马尔科，萨博还有伊万科夫在里面，还有戒备的几个人守着门口。  
马尔科犹豫地望着革命军年轻的二把手，虽然对方自称是艾斯的兄弟，他也亲自带着对方去了一趟鲁斯卡伊纳岛见路飞确认，惹得草帽小子好一阵哭，哭着闹着也要来看艾斯苏醒，要不是雷利拦着，估计现场又得加一个人。  
艾斯的苏醒，应该是个秘密。  
越少人知道才好。  
可是当那个金发的年轻dom在某个领岛笑着捏碎黑胡子团来挑衅的成员头骨，“如果我背叛了艾斯，下场有如此骨。”浑身张扬的意志力着实让马尔科有了点微妙的期待。  
“虽然路飞boy成功了，但是我并不确定艾斯boy也会成功，所以你们最好做好心理准备。”人妖王说完了最后的警告，便把一切交给了艾斯的命运。  
另一个时代之子会有怎么样的未来，“她”也拭目以待。  
  
等待的时光并不好熬，艾斯没有出现什么很大的反应，反而还是静静地睡着。  
这或许不是个好消息。  
伊万科夫扎完针便出去了，屋子里只剩下两个金发的男人。  
“艾斯他……”萨博起了个头，就收住了声，他错过艾斯太多年，有太多话也无从说起，就算想问，对方也不一定会说。  
马尔科也没有接话，他没啥想说的。  
嗡——  
突然嗡嗡声又开始出现在脑子里，马尔科皱起眉头，更多的是感觉很奇怪，如果是更久之前出现声音，他只会觉得平常，而前几天红发刚刚帮他屏蔽一遍，疏解过。他对红发的本事并无不服，虽然并不是纯正的dom，但是四皇的意志力强度来回吊打N个dom不是问题，现在三天不到就恢复了之前的情况吗？  
“抱歉，我无意冒犯，请问你是艾斯的sub吗？如果你是的话，我可以出去避嫌。”  
“嗯？”  
“你没发现吗？你一直在呼唤dom来照顾你。你很不舒服吗？”  
年轻的dom，没有任何遮掩地说出了自己感受到的东西。  
马尔科却是一愣，这个年幼的dom在说什么？  
如果对方说的是真的，那为什么艾斯还不醒过来？  
不嘞不嘞  
马尔科的私人电话虫响了。  
接通之后是红发一贯带着笑意的调侃：“哟，马尔科，那么快你就思念我了吗？”  
连红发也发现了有哪里不对劲，马尔科顶着越来越大的嗡鸣声想着前因后果：  
是临时链接告诉了红发吗？不可能的。  
不对，是因为红发就在附近。  
“要我过来吗？”  
“……”  
  
一团火重新在他的身体里燃烧，像是他刚刚获得烧烧能力一样。  
他想燃烧掉一切。  
黑暗罩住他的双眼，嗡鸣声不绝于耳。  
这一切都让他愤怒。  
  
“艾斯。”  
  
‘艾斯，你看过马尔科那家伙向老爹撒娇的样子吗？’  
四队队长曾经神秘兮兮地问他，勾起他无端的好奇心之后才一摊手说，“那也是好多好多年前了，一个生了病后，叼着枕头蹦跶蹦跶地往老爹床上爬的小蓝鸟。”  
“那家伙啊，下了战场，就从来不让别人看到他的全鸟形态，啧，好像谁都要摸一把似的躲着所有人。”  
原来他们的不死鸟从来没有公开地露出彻底的动物形态，艾斯放下了对不死鸟的好奇，如果所有人都没有摸过，那他也不会是意外了。  
  
所以谁来给他解释一下，为什么他一睁眼睛就看见向来冷静自持的一番队队长如今一幅半鸟形态依着红发的他船船长？  
然后房间里还有其他的dom气场？  
  
“哟，艾斯醒了？”  
正对面的香克斯最快反应过来。  



	5. 其实没写完第五章

“哟，艾斯醒了？”  
香克斯这句话让马尔科的身体一僵，其实一直开着见闻色的他知道得比任何人都早，可是他没有动，他的临时Dom还在安抚着，不，是在镇压着他那股脑内嗡鸣声。  
“香，克，斯？”刚刚醒来的小火苗好像仍在半梦半醒一般，迟疑地叫着红发四皇的名字，两年多以前他就曾拜访过这位弟弟的救命恩人，还和新任四皇共度了一晚美好的雪山宴会，爽朗的红发前辈接连招呼他喝酒说笑，总是在问询路飞的事，平易近人，是个不错的人。  
这种对理论上的敌人奇怪的好感一直维持到他知道了香克斯是谁的实习生之后。  
原来新世界的四皇也曾是海贼王船上一个小鬼头。  
老爹看见红发，嘴里总是在嘟囔着实习生小鬼又来了啊，然后马尔科会开始磨牙，实属意外的不淡定。  
“老爹，你真的应该锻炼一下大家的霸王色抵御力。红发每次实在是欺人太甚。”  
“咕哈哈哈哈，我怎么会把霸王色霸气对着我亲爱的儿子们呢？”  
马尔科又在抱怨老爹太过溺爱，明明他也在溺爱着船员，哪有老是这种被欺负了就要记本本替对方写一千八百条变强攻略的。  
艾斯旁观着，只觉得有趣，白鲸的下一任船长，和老爹一样把船员真的当家人，传说中宽阔有力可以飞越海洋的菲尼克斯之翼会拉动这艘大船走往何处呢？  
“艾斯，别跑，你刚才……”  
够了够了，他的训练计划已经够满了，不需要马尔科再加料了。  
“马尔科？”意识逐渐恢复完全的清醒，艾斯叫着白胡子一番队队长的名字，咬字清楚，语调清晰地表达着迷惑：为什么你还在敌船船长身边，还是以那副样子呢？  
“艾斯。”旁边那个陌生人叫了他的名字，艾斯扭头看了一眼那全身打扮都让他眼熟的金发男人，刚才感觉到的dom气息就是对方身上发出来的，但是又立马被收敛了，这位客人似乎并不喜欢高调表现自己。  
随着对方拿下帽子露出面容，艾斯的不可置信把眼睛越撑越大，“你，萨，不是……”  
“好久不见，艾斯。”  
他早已死去的兄弟对他笑着说久别重逢。  
这到底是生前的世界还是死后的世界？  
“说真的，路飞都没有你反应慢。”萨博的调侃随着他的拥抱而来，波特卡斯.D.艾斯终于反应过来，反手抱住死而重生的金发兄弟，“萨博！”  
  
“啧啧，那边完全就是兄友弟恭场景嘛，你被忘了哦。”  
听到红发的揶揄，马尔科也没反驳什么，只是打算收起半鸟形态，他的眼睛往香克斯的方向看了一眼请求着容许，精神链接梳理完了，他想看看艾斯。  
红发的四皇伸手摁住了鸟鸟果实者的翅膀，“可是我喜欢这样。”  
“……”说真的，他真的遗憾翅膀不能竖中指，马尔科实在无法理解红发总喜欢在这种细枝末节上刁难他是想干什么。  
  
当萨博的苏生不再震惊内心，艾斯双眼的注意力又转向了几步之外的两个人，金发的半人鸟低头和红发的四皇说着什么悄悄话一般，而红发四皇脸上一贯的笑容此刻越看越碍眼，为什么他可以笑得那么开心？为什么又可以用手拉着马尔科的翅膀？  
“马尔科……”艾斯又开始叫人，但还是没有得到回应，倒是萨博奇怪地看了他一眼，“艾斯，你和那个sub有什么关系吗？”  
“我……”  
萨博盯着艾斯，虽然早已看过了艾斯的全部资料，但是资料可不会告诉他，为什么多年之后艾斯的情绪会如此直白地外显……  
那位马尔科队长似乎和四皇红发有关系，就在刚才他遵循dom想照顾sub的天性直白地询问出是否对方需要照顾之后不久，红发的电话虫就立马打了进来，而后本人更是直接出现在了白胡子海贼团的领地。  
太超过了，就算马林梵多之上是红发及时赶来结束了战争，也替白胡子主办了葬礼，余下团内众人都欠红发人情，这种自由度也过于高了。不过如果如今白胡子海贼团主管事务的人是对方的sub就可以理解了，所以两家会合并吗？新世界的势力格局又要重新洗牌吗？……  
外表一片淡然的革命军二把手在心里盘算着局势的变化，内心稍有感情的部分不过是对艾斯的担心：艾斯是dom，如果还留在白胡子海贼团，怕是极为尴尬的地位了。  
而如今自家兄弟那种懵逼中夹着微妙痛苦的脸更是让萨博有种梦回童年的错觉，他的兄弟啊，好像又开始纠结于什么没有想明白的事。  
不过似乎艾斯之前没想过他在担心的事……  
  
“艾斯，你现在感觉怎么样？”马尔科问着，边往艾斯身边凑，像是终于恢复了正常。  
可是艾斯觉得自己不正常，他脑子里的嗡鸣声，一直间歇性都会出现的嗡鸣声，在黑暗里也未曾断绝的嗡鸣声，刚才很奇怪地中断了，不是它自己消失的。  
如果用一个比喻形容，大概是断电了，仿佛有谁摁下了开关。脑子里那只不断振翅的蜂鸟停下了。  
“还晕吗？饿了吗？要喝点水吗？还是吃点什么？”  
他们的一番队队长又是那么担忧地看着他，提出一大堆假设，怕你冷了怕你饿了，好像他还小一样，还需要特别的照顾。  
这么想的人并不是只有他一个，红发的四皇毫不掩饰地轻笑出声，在马尔科恼怒回头的瞬间，正当其时地用唇语说着“鸟——妈——妈”火上加油。  
“红发你！！”  
马尔科总是如此，平时懒洋洋的样子，气恼了也只是声音扬高几分，眼睛瞪大几下，就没了，实在让人有点想试试把他气得更狠的样子是怎么样的。  
只是这一切都是家人的待遇。  
对敌人，自然应当是不死鸟果实伺候，不是吗？  
所以，艾斯看着香克斯，也看着马尔科。他看着雷德佛斯号船长在白胡子海贼团的领地旁若无人地靠近白胡子一番队队长，窃窃私语。  
“脑子里声音又在叫？”  
马尔科的脸色并没有多少不对的端倪，香克斯的问询也极为小声。  
“再去梳理一下。”香克斯看了一眼皱起眉头的马尔科，不再问询，直接下了一个命令。  
“艾斯，你好好休息，我等会儿再来看你。”马尔科简单地交代了一两句，便跟着香克斯前后脚出了门。  
“马尔科……”  
他脑子里的蜂鸟又开始振翅，眼前的不死鸟开始离开他的视线。  
目睹了一切发展的萨博眼皮开始诡异地跳动，是不祥之兆啊。  
  
专门为红发收拾出来的客房里，只剩下两个人独处，马尔科替香克斯递了一碗茶，叹了一口气，“其实我觉得梳理没用。”  
他的话立马得到了一声嗤笑的回应。  
“你要是肯为我打开身体……”红发的手和语速一样缓慢地摩挲着他的脖颈，脸上的表情还是一向的笑眯眯，好似他什么话都无法让对方翻脸，“……就知道有没有用了。”  
“明明你只是想要撸鸟吧。”就算吐槽，马尔科还是让自己逐渐半化形，方便对方更好地触碰，当他发动能力的时候，精神会更集中，也能更好地回应精神链接里的要求。  
越是完全地发动，精神越是沉浸也越受果实影响，当他完全鸟化就是完全地打开自己，不死鸟战场上是凛凛威风不可犯的幻兽种，私下里也不过是会追着親父的手指蹦跶蹦跶的小鸟，这太丢人了，他才不要让其他人发现。  
所以卅年以来，所能让他以那副模样服从的人也不过寥寥。  
老爹是必定的，艾斯是在顶上战争里火焰交融，艾斯他，他……  
“我以为我还在这里？”红发的声音低得不同寻常，低得几乎让人感觉这句反问是响在脑子里。  
马尔科惊得回过心神，在红发通过临时的DS链接替他梳理精神的时候，他在干什么。  
“三条，我感觉到了有三条链接，白胡子的，我的，还有……”香克斯的声音拉得极长，像是想卖关子，却又飞快地揭示了答案，一声玩味极了的“一条艾斯的？临时的链接啊。”  
原本以为sub脑中那挥之不去的嗡鸣是因为已经失去了主人的意志在发挥余威，催促着sub去找到dom更新链接。  
君子重威，dom靠意志来下命令，意志并不完全依靠活人才存在，所以有些dom身死之后精神链接仍能发挥威力。譬如海贼王罗杰，作为dom，以一句话开启大海贼时代，无疑是挟裹着几乎这个时代所有人进入他的欲望蓝图，自然能算意志从未死去，这个对时代下命令的混蛋。  
而生前可以和罗杰比肩的大海贼白胡子，香克斯从未低估，先前自然也先入为主地觉得白胡子死后仍会以意志照拂着自己的孩子们。  
然而，在他插手之后，一再嗡鸣的挑衅通过共感也隐约可以被他告知到，仔细看看，竟然不是来自白胡子的意志，而且还有点微妙的熟悉。  
“有趣。”  
马尔科不知道红发这一句有趣对何而发，只是他并不觉得这是好事儿，红发四皇平时温和的样子看上去并没多大杀伤力，可拿起剑上了战场完全就是第二人格觉醒。  
在马尔科暗自提高警惕的时候，不走寻常路的四皇却松了一身的威压，以一种撒娇的语气提及：“马尔科，我累了。”  
诶？  
过于快的话题转换，让马尔科一瞬间也不知道如何反应，愣在原地，甚至还傻乎乎地歪了一下头表达自己的疑惑。  
“马尔科，那么不懂男人心吗？”  
“……”没有你那么懂。  
扫了几眼就极快恢复正常的马尔科收起能力，走了过去，双手解着香克斯的腰带，他不是那么懂男人心，也不是那么不懂男人的身体。  
“说真的，就在凳子上？”马尔科挑了挑眉，香克斯坐着，他真的很不好发挥。  



End file.
